Teach me to Breathe
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: It's slightly strange JeremieAelita fluff, as usual. Please read,, review, and enjoy. :


Disclaim: I do not, and will never own Code Lyoko. I do, however, own the song 'Teach me To Love'

Teach me To Breathe

Hello, there 

_Who are you?_

_I know your name_

_And you know mine…_

He couldn't take it all in. A virtual world? A faceless evil set to destroy earth? What was he, a mere human boy, smarter than his age mates, perhaps, but still young in years…what was he to do about it? Help fight?

But then again, he couldn't give up on her. The elflike creature that had sent that strange message. She was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. Bright pink hair cut as short as his, with pointed ears and black eyes with dark green pupils that seemed to stare into his very heart.

Aelita…that strange, magical name seemed to ring a bell in his soul. It fit her. Princess Aelita.

He blushed at his silly, romantic thoughts. Even though…no.

She had told him that she had lost everything she knew to this evil, yet she could not cry. Tears were impossible in her world. Yet she had those strange light-pink markings come from her eyes, down her cheeks, as if drawing in permanent tear tracks.

He smiled slightly, wryly. Everything about her was strange, it seemed. He knew her name. But who was she?

I'm sending 

_This message_

_Just saying hello_

_With questions my mind…_

A human boy, kind despite his obvious surprise and confusion. She would not blame him for being confused. She was rather confused herself. Only two earth days it had been since her family and people had been ripped away from her, leaving her the solo inhabitant of her world. It was hard for her to get a grip on herself. She smiled slightly as she thought of her new friend. Jeremie. A different name, but then again, he was a human. Maybe to him, her name: Aelita- or _Aelida_, in her first, true language- was strange.

His soft, young-human-male voice had been a welcome relief and comfort, from not hearing anything for so long, except the voices of the now deleted ones: her people. She would never forget them. She could not forget anything. Yet his voice had drowned out the sorrow, rage, confusion, and fear that had been pounding in her mind.

And then there were his eyes; two deep wells of icy blue with black pupils, full of emotion. Eyes that held a wisdom that went far beyond his years. She smiled slightly. He was extremely intriguing, and she realized she wanted to talk with him, to know about Earth.

Please tell me everything 

_About your world_

_I want to know_

_What are dreams?_

_What is sleep?_

_What is snow?_

"Jeremie? Are you there?"

Those four words sent a shiver of joy through him. She was there. A world away from him, yet he could see her face, hear her voice-over the computer screen. A strange thing: she could see into his world through his computer, yet he could not see into hers. But did he want to?

It was two weeks since they had met, and every day, she spoke with him, asking questions about Earth, and giving him answers to his questions.

She couldn't dream or sleep, smell, taste, or feel. Yet she had something he did not. Magic. A true power over the world in which she lived. She would sing, and the elements would do her bidding.

Above all, he wished he could bring her to Earth.

She could be materialized, he knew. But the materialization project, even in theory alone, was extremely difficult. Yet…he would do anything for her.

"Yes, Aelita?"

"Jeremie, what is love?"

Why do the colors change 

_In your skies above_

_Please teach me to breathe_

_Teach me to dream_

Teach me to love… 

Love. A strange emotion. That's what it sounded like. Jeremie had said love was a deep caring for another. Was that what made her grieve for her people? Love?

Yet he had also said there were different types. The family, or friend love, that comes with best friends, and a different kind…he hadn't explained that one much. There had been something strange in his face; his cheeks had gone slightly red when he had tried to explain.

She found their long talks wonderful, and couldn't help smiling when she thought of him. It was as if a part of her had been missing, and he came along, and filled it. It was an amazing, new feeling, but what was it?

Why do I Feel so happy 

_Every time_

_I see your face?_

He was beginning to realize how he felt about her. The more he thought about it, the more awkward he became, as she would randomly pop the "What is love?" question. It was more than once now since he had to stop himself from saying loudly "what I feel for you!" He wasn't sure she would understand…yet he didn't want to stop talking to her. He couldn't. Every thing she said, every word, every musical laugh…

He shook his head, try to clear it. How could she love him? He was a geek-a computer nerd that practically stumbled on her world, and the way to communicate with her.

He would always have the smallest ray of hope though. It was hard not to have hope, when he had fallen in love a virtual girl like a sorrowful, sweet angel.

_Your eyes light up _

_Seeing right into my soul_

_I was half, now I'm whole_

With you… 

She was beginning to realize the only way to sort out the problem would be to tell him. Tell him how she felt, even when she didn't understand it herself. And worst of all, she was nervous. What if he just thought of her a sorrowful child, a _firadai,_ meaning in her old language: 'one who needs pity'? Well, there was no other solution, or be confused forever.

"Hello, Aelita."

Jeremie entered the room, smiling warmly as usual, and Aelita felt her heart start to pound.

"Jeremie, there's something I need to tell you."

Please tell me everything 

_About your world_

_I want to know_

_What are dreams?_

_What is sleep?_

_What is snow?_

He had been thinking of her almost every moment that day. There had been something strange in her face the day before, and he had a feeling she would be talking about it today.

It wasn't unusual that she would fill his thoughts, but Jeremie, begin the superb student he was, had done his best to concentrate on his schoolwork. However, it seemed to show somehow that he wasn't always on task. His three best, and only, friends teased him almost constantly about have a glazed 'thinking of a crush' look on his face.

Jeremie knew it was no crush, but he wouldn't say anything.

Entering the room, he saw Aelita was already there, waiting for him. Despite his sudden nervousness, he felt the warm joy that always came from seeing her.

"Hello, Aelita." Was it just him, or did she look nervous?

Aelita smiled slightly. "Jeremie, there's something I need to tell you."

Why do the colors change 

_In your skies above_

_Please teach me to breathe_

_Teach me to dream_

Teach me to love… 

"Jeremie, I-I think I love you."

There. She had said it. She had told him. Biting her lip, she adverted her eyes from Jeremie's blue ones, waiting for his reaction. When none came, she looked up at him, and saw total, and complete joy in his face.

"Jeremie?" she asked, heart pounding like a drum. Warm blue eyes met hers with out a sound and she knew his answer…

"I love you, Princess."

Aelita smiled.

"I know."

_Please teach me to breathe_

_Teach me to dream_

Teach me to love… 

The End- You may now return to the past…Please, please review, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
